1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to joy sticks and in particular to a novel joy stick which comprises a ball which carries an electrical conductive spring engageable with conductive paths mounted in the surface of the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate various joy stick structures and variable potentiometers: 3,531,754, 3,533,043, 3,576,514, 3,900,817, 3,905,097, 3,964,011, 4,095,210, 4,121,188, 4,158,831, 4,225,845, 4,297,671, 4,352,084, BI 4,355,293, 4,361,824, 4,500,867, 4,533,899, 4,555,960, 4,590,339, 4,621,250, 4,733,214, 4,739,128, 4,748,441, 4,758,692, 4,769,517, 4,784,008, 4,795,952, 4,810,994.